Dé Gel
by Yukitarina
Summary: Sudah seberapa jauh kau jatuh, Unity...?


_Disclaimer: Don't own LC chara…_

_Listening to: Like the Wind – S.E.N.S_

* * *

*

**Dé Gel, Serpih Salju**

*

Badai salju yang menerjang begitu deras…menghujam, tanpa belas kasihan, di dataran yang selalu haus akan matahari itu. Karena matahari tak pernah bersinar di sana. Karena matahari bukanlah sahabatnya.

Pemuda berwajah tanpa cela itu melangkah di tengah dataran itu, dikelilingi gunung-gunung kristal yang menjulang tinggi. Mata birunya menerawang jauh. Dingin yang menghampirinya sama sekali tidak membekukannya. Dia, yang selama hidupnya selalu lekat dengan substansi-substansi dingin. Dia, yang merupakan embodi dari gletsyer, es, stalagtit, dan salju.

Tetapi matahari selalu bersinar di hatinya. Hangat yang menentramkan selalu terpancar dari mata indahnya. Kehangatan itu juga terlukis dalam senyumnya. Ia adalah beku yang menghangatkan, bagaikan sebuah kanvas yang dilukis dengan tinta putih, biru muda, kuning, dan hijau—perpaduan antara warna-warna musim dingin dan musim semi. Ia adalah dingin yang tak segan untuk meleleh, tercermin dengan jelas dalam rangkaian namanya: Dé Gel.

Dan itulah yang terjadi detik ini. Ia meleleh. Bukan karena haru yang sarat bahagia, tapi karena perih tiada tepi. Hangat menyelubungi batinnya, juga matanya yang terus menerawang dengan putus asa, karena semua yang terjadi padanya begitu menyiksanya, membuatnya menanyakan kembali esensi dari janji, harapan, dan mimpi.

Bertahun-tahun lalu, seseorang yang sepanas pijar bertanya padanya, "Mengapa kau menjadi seorang saint, Degel?"

"Karena sebuah mimpi dan janji yang kubuat dengan seorang sahabat."

"Hehehe…itu alasan yang bagus."

Degel selalu mengingat pertanyaan itu, juga jawaban yang ia berikan: janji dan mimpi. Karena dua kata itulah, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk memandang langit, mencari konstelasi Cygnus, dan tersenyum ketika menemukannya. Konstelasi itu selalu mengingatkan sang Aquarius pada satu nama: Unity. Ya, Unity, seseorang yang telah berjanji bersamanya untuk mewujudkan mimpi yang terkait dengan masa depan Bluegaard.

Tetapi sekarang semuanya berangsur pudar. Hancur. Hilang. Karena Unity, sahabatnya, melupakan janji itu…janji untuk menjadi jembatan selayak konstelasi Cygnus yang menghubungkan Bluegaard dan dunia yang indah, juga janji untuk melindungi Siberia dan manusia yang hidup di dalamnya.

Unity telah membunuh ayahnya sendiri, mengorbankan kakaknya yang sehangat musim semi, juga menjual dirinya, hanya demi sebuah ambisi. Unity menjual dirinya…untuk menjadi marina Poseidon…

Kedua lutut Degel jatuh di atas salju. Begitu mudahnya Unity melupakan janji itu, di saat Degel berjuang sekeras mungkin untuk mewujudkannya…

"Sudah sejauh mana kau jatuh, Unity…?" bisiknya berulang-ulang. "Sudah sejauh mana…?"

Air mata panas meleleh, yang dengan cepat bertransformasi menjadi es. Setiap air mata yang jatuh dari mata sebiru safir itu membeku, jatuh berserakan di atas salju dalam bentuk bulir dingin, seperti debu berlian.

_Sudah sejauh mana kau jatuh, Unity…? _

Degel tidak ingin memikirkan jawabannya, walaupun ia sudah mengetahuinya dengan benar dan pasti.

Unity sudah jatuh terlalu dalam…mungkin lebih dalam dari palung samudra… Unity yang dulu amat dihormatinya telah mati, dan mimpi itu tinggallah sebuah mimpi yang tidak akan mungkin bisa diraih lagi…

*

*

Pemuda itu kembali ke kuilnya dengan langkah pelan. Walaupun badai masih bertiup kencang di hatinya, ia masih berusaha untuk tersenyum ketika melewati kuil teman-temannya. Semuanya menyapanya dengan ramah, dan ia membalasnya dengan tatapan hangat di antara poni panjangnya.

Ketika ia melewati kuil Scorpio, sebuah kuku merah panjang tiba-tiba menyambutnya.

"Sudah pulang, Degel?" pemuda berambut biru itu menyeringai lebar. "Kukuku sudah mendesak-desak untuk menguliti banyak mangsa, tapi aku kesal sekali, sejak tadi tidak ada satupun bandit yang bisa kusiksa. Untung kau datang—akan sangat menyenangkan untuk bertarung denganmu, Degel, walaupun kau jelas-jelas bukan seorang bandit. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Degel menepis tangan Kardia tanpa ekspresi, lalu melanjutkan melangkah.

"Hei, hei, kau ini kenapa?!" tanya Kardia marah, merasa direndahkan. "Memangnya perpustakaanmu terbakar ya, sampai-sampai kau memasang wajah seperti itu?! Tch, untuk apa kau meratapi tempat yang berisi buku-buku bodoh seperti itu?!"

"Kardia!" Degel berbalik dan membentak dengan dingin. "Jangan pernah menghina buku—buku adalah sumber semua kebijaksanaan di dunia, kau tidak berhak berbicara seperti itu."

"Siapa peduli?" sahut Kardia seenaknya. "Aku bukan orang yang bijaksana kan, jadi aku sama sekali tidak berhutang pada buku."

Degel hanya menggeleng dan berbalik, melanjutkan langkahnya. Percuma saja mengurusi orang seperti itu.

"Degel!" Kardia memanggil lagi. "Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Memangnya kau peduli dengan urusanku?"

Kardia mendengus kesal. "Kalau tidak mau cerita ya sudah, pergi saja sana, aku juga tidak akan peduli!" lalu ia menjatuhkan diri di kursi dan duduk dengan serampangan.

Degel berhenti berjalan setelah berada di tengah gerbang keluar kuil Scorpio. Bukan karena kata-kata Kardia, tetapi karena terpana oleh sesuatu yang dilihatnya di langit biru tua.

Suasana hening untuk beberapa lama. Kedua tangan Degel terbenam di saku mantelnya, matanya yang sebiru safir memandang langit bertabur serpih bintang. Ada konstelasi Cygnus di sana, membuat batinnya perih seketika…

"Maksudku," Kardia bermulut besar lagi, "Kalau kau mau menceritakan ada apa sebenarnya denganmu, mungkin aku bisa sedikit membantu. Tapi ada imbalannya."

"Bukankah kau sudah bilang kau tidak akan peduli?" tanya Degel. Tetapi suaranya lirih. Matanya masih terarah pada konstelasi itu.

"Selama dua minggu, kau tidak usah mengobatiku," kata Kardia, tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Degel. "Aku ingin bertahan selama dua minggu saja tanpa menerima hawa dingin yang kau berikan untuk panas di jantungku. Aku merasa kesal dan malu pada saint lain, masa aku harus diobati terus, heh?"

Degel menghela napas. Kepalanya tertunduk sejenak, sebelum ia berbalik dan mulai menceritakan semuanya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia mau bercerita, lebih-lebih pada Kardia, yang pasti tidak akan banyak membantu. Tetapi ia sadar, ia tidak ingin menyimpan semuanya sendiri… Walaupun mungkin Kardia hanya akan mencemoohnya, ia merasa ia tetap harus membagi bebannya, kepedihannya.

Seperti yang ia duga, Kardia tertawa.

"Pertahankanlah hawa dinginmu, Degel," kata Kardia kemudian.

Degel memandangnya tidak mengerti.

"Degel, Degel…," Kardia berdiri, lalu melangkah dengan santai mengelilingi kuilnya. "Ini bukan sifatmu, bukan gayamu. Degel yang kukenal tidak akan menumpahkan emosinya demi seorang pengkhianat—"

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti!" bentak Degel. "Unity adalah sahabatku, kami tumbuh bersama-sama, kami berdua mencintai Bluegaard dan bermimpi untuk menjadi pelindung bagi dataran Siberia! Kami berjanji satu sama lain untuk meraih mimpi itu, tapi sekarang mimpi itu sudah pudar karena dia sudah menjadi marina Poseidon, Kardia! Pengkhianat itu adalah sahabatku, tidakkah kau mengerti?!"

"Bukan berarti kau harus putus asa," sahut Kardia dengan seringainya, tetapi matanya memandang Degel dengan tulus. "Kau bilang mimpi itu pudar, huh. Mimpi itu tidak pudar, Degel, karena masih ada kau yang bisa mewujudkannya. Unity memang sudah berkhianat, tapi kau masih tetap Degel yang dulu, kan?"

…

Degel terpana.

Ia memandang Kardia, tidak menyangka kata-kata itu bisa keluar dari mulut seseorang yang selalu kaya dengan cemoohan dan celaan…

"Kardia…"

"Santailah," kata Kardia, duduk lagi di kursinya, masih serampangan seperti tadi, tapi matanya masih menatap dengan tulus. "Jangan putus asa. Bukan hanya kau yang punya mimpi. Aku juga punya mimpi yang ingin kuwujudkan. Kau harus tetap hidup untuk meraih mimpi itu, Degel."

Hening kembali. Hening yang penuh makna, arti, dan asa.

Pada akhirnya, senyum pun perlahan terukir di wajah Degel.

"Terima kasih, Kardia…"

Perih di hati sang Aquarius terobati, sama halnya dengan perih di jantung Kardia yang selalu membaik setelah Degel mengobatinya.

"Tapi syaratnya masih berlaku," gertak Kardia. "Tidak usah mengobatiku selama dua minggu, paham?"

Degel berbalik, dan melangkah meninggalkan kuil Scorpio. "Tidak," jawabnya.

"Sialan," gerutu Kardia. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum.

Di sela langkahnya menuju kuil Aquarius, Degel pun tersenyum. Ia berjalan dengan pelan di bawah konstelasi Cygnus, yang masih terang benderang melintasi benua dan samudra, mencapai dataran putih di Bluegaard.

_Terima kasih, Kardia…_

_Dan Unity, kau memang sudah jatuh terlalu dalam… _

_Tapi aku akan terus hidup…_

_Demi janji…_

…_dan mimpi…_

*

*

**Holy War**

Kepala pemuda berambut perak itu menelungkup di atas salju. Ia menangis di tengah badai, tak peduli dengan hantaman angin dingin dan serpihan es. Air matanya meleleh deras, air mata penyesalan yang sudah tidak berguna, karena semua yang berarti baginya telah tiada…

Ia terus terisak…dari benaknya berulangkali terlintas tiga wajah yang telah tewas karena ulahnya. Dari bibirnya berulangkali terucap tiga nama yang sungguh berarti untuknya…

"Kakak… Degel… Kardia…. Kakak…. Degel…. Kardia….," isaknya, pilu, perih, dan seperti yang ia tahu, tidak berguna…

Karena ambisi liarnya untuk menjadi marina Poseidon-lah, Seraphina, Degel, dan Kardia harus tewas untuk mencegah kemurkaan dewa lautan itu…

"Maafkan aku…," bisik Unity di sela tangisnya. "Maafkan aku…"

Penyesalan tidak henti-hentinya mencabik dan menamparnya. Ia kotor, ia hina, ia tidak berharga… Ia begitu tertegun ketika Sasha masih bisa memandangnya dengan tulus, padahal ia sudah menyebabkan kematian dua saint yang amat berjasa bagi perang suci ini.

"Unity…Degel dan Kardia sudah berjuang mengorbankan nyawa mereka demi semua yang mereka cintai…," kata Sasha, hangat dan lembut. "Aku tahu kau sangat menyesalinya…tetapi kau juga tidak boleh selamanya larut dalam duka… Ingat, kau adalah pemimpin Bluegaard, dan Bluegaard membutuhkanmu. Teruslah hidup, Unity… Pengorbanan Degel dan Kardia tidak akan sia-sia, bila kau terus hidup untuk melanjutkan mimpi mereka…"

Unity semakin tercabik mendengar kata-kata Sasha, semakin tertoreh oleh penyesalan yang tiada batasnya.

_Kakak…Degel…Kardia…. _

Tetapi kemudian ia pun bangkit, walaupun setiap malam selalu jatuh tertidur dengan tangis dan sesal… Ia tetap bangkit…

_Karena aku harus tetap hidup._

_Kakak…Degel…Kardia…aku berjanji pengorbanan kalian tidak akan sia-sia…_

_Aku akan terus hidup…_

_Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah, Degel…_

_Aku akan terus hidup…_

_Demi janji…_

…_dan mimpi…_

_*_

**End**

*****


End file.
